I do?
by xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo
Summary: He wanted to do everything to make her happy and feel special. Witness his struggles to reach his plans. read and review please


Natsume felt a soft thing touching his cheeks. Then, he heard his wife's voice.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Mikan giggled and tickled Natsume.

Natsume groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of her.

Seeing her beautiful face, he could say life's a lot worth living.

"Good morning sweetie."he said to her.

"Good morning!" Mikan said with a wide smile on her face.

"Now, where's my good morning kiss,huh?"

Mikan chuckled and approached his face and gave him a kiss full of love.

"This is indeed a very good morning." said Natsume and winked at her.

Mikan smiled at him. They've been married for almost three years now.

She's contented with her life being Natsume's wife. That's what all she ever wanted.

"C'mon Natsume. It's time to get ready for work,"she said to him.

He just groaned and said,"I'm the boss so I really don't need to be this early."

It was still 7:00 in the morning.

Mikan punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"he hissed while touching his arm.

"Hyuuga! It doesn't mean that if your the boss you don't go to work early. You should be a good

example to your employees. Do I need to drag you to work?" Mikan hissed, her hands on her waist.

Natsume can tell she's indeed serious. With her tone and expression, who wouldn't? And she only calls

him "Hyuuga" when she's pissed.

He surrendered. He doesn't want Mikan to be angry at him.

"Yes master!"he said.

"Good!"

Mikan is now preparing Natsume's things for work. She sees to it that she takes care of him everyday.

She was about to go to their room to check on Natsume, when the phone rang.

"Hyuuga's Residence. Hello?" she said wondering who was calling.

"Hi Mikan!" the girl on the other line said.

By the sound of the voice, Mikan knew it is Anna who's calling her.

"Hey Anna! What's up?"

"Are you free today, Mi-chan? The girls want to go shopping. Would you like to go with us?"

"Oh,sure! I've got nothing to do today."

"That's good to know. So let's meet at Hotaru's house at 10:00. Is it okay with you?"

"No problem. I'll be there. See you."

"By the way, say hi to Natsume for me. Bye mi-chan!"

"Okay! Bye!" Then the call ended.

Mikan returned the receiver then she heard Natsume.

"Who was that?"he asked wondering who called.

"Oh it was Anna. The girls want to go shopping. She asked if I want to go with them."

Natsume just nodded. "Oh I see. Girl stuffs. So are you going with them?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is it okay with you?" she looked at him to see his reaction.

Natsume smiled and said, "No problem. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No,it's okay. We'll be meeting at Hotaru's. I'll just use my car."

"By the way, Anna said hi,"she added.

He nodded. "Make sure to drive safely sweetie."

They kissed passionately showing all the love they have for each other. They are indeed a very happy

couple, but it would give them the best feeling if they have a child of their own.

Later, Natsume bid goodbye to Mikan. Mikan walked him to his car.

"Bye sweetie! I love you."Mikan said and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye. I love you more polka."Natsume said and winked at her.

"Pervert!"she chuckled.

Natsume drove away his car. Mikan watched him leave until she couldn't see his car anymore.

Then,she went back inside the house.

As she entered the house, she remembered the day Natsume proposed to her. She smiled at the

memory.

(flashback)

It is her birthday and her boyfriend Natsume wants them to celebrate it together.

She's really pissed of right now. She has waiting for him for almost three hours now and

she couldn't see any sign of him.

Tears formed on her eyes and are ready to fall anytime.

"Where the hell are you Natsume?"she said while looking at every person who passes by her

hoping it would be her boyfriend.

She looked at her phone to check the time and it says 8:00 pm. Different things are running in her mind.

_What happened to him? Is he alright? Is it possible that maybe he got hit by a car or he-stop it Mikan!_

She can't help but worry for him at the same time.

"You'll pay for making me wait this long and for making me worry Hyuuga."she said to herself.

She got her phone and tried to call him again. And again, no answer. She phoned him for almost hundred

times now for the past few hours.

She checked again the time and it says 8:45 pm. Now, she's really angry. She picked up her things and stood up.

She can't help the tears to fall and immediately wipe it off her face.

Just as she went out the door, a car arrived in front of the restaurant. _Is this Natsume's car?_ she asked her car.

Then, the owner of the car went out and saw him. Yes, it's Natsume. He smiled at her as if nothing happened.

This made her blood boil more. She gave him a I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-this glare.

Natsume approached her and tried to kiss her but she moved awat from him.

She said coldly,"Take me home." And went inside Natsume's car.


End file.
